Gender Bender
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: What if Sakamaki and Mukami brothers meet their gender bent females, who have exactly same personalities? What will happen if they are forced to live together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my third DL fanfic. Now I tried to write a light story which I had in my mind for long. Enjoy!**

 **N/B: English isn't my first language, so please ignore any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or its characters. I only own this story and the OCs/Genderbent Fems.**

* * *

It was afternoon. Sakamaki mansion was quiet as almost all the vampires were snoring except Reiji. He was reading a book in his lab but soon his eyes were tired. He was slowly dozing off. Then his eyes shot open by a rude female voice.

"It's inappropriate to sleep in someone's room without permission."

Reiji thought maybe it was his imagination. He leaned back on the sofa to close his eyes. But again...

"Such manner wasn't expected from Reiji Sakamaki."

Now the vampire narrowed his eyes. Who the hell is that accusing him for MANNERS! Then he looked up to see a female figure before him. He took his glasses and wore it to see clearly.

In front of him, there was a woman of same age as him. She had waist length flowing black hair. She wore glasses with round shape rims unlike his square shape, but had gloves in her both hands and...had the exact same pair of magenta eyes like him. She was beautiful but had a stern look on her face, she stood crossing her arms.

"Excuse me, miss. May I know your acquaintance?" He managed to say.

"Looks like you never heard of us..." The female said adjusting her glasses. "My name is Reina Sakamaki."

"Sakamaki!? Are you related to us?" Reiji was clearly taken aback.

"That's what I've been trying to find lately. Me and my siblings heard about the existence of another Sakamaki vampire clan. Who seem to be your family."

"So, for what you must had to come this time?" The guy was irritated of his sleep being disrupted.

"For your information," Reina also had an irritated look. "You're the ones who barged into our mansion."

"Ehh!?"

Reiji then look around. It's a laboratory, but it wasn't his. He went to the door to open and found a different corridor than theirs.

"How's this...possible?"

"Who knows? But I expect you keeping yourself away from defiling my lab."

Reiji glared her listening this. Reina's appearance and attitude are exactly like his. He thought her himself in a female's shoe. He was having a bad feeling.

* * *

Shu was sleeping in his bed. Then he shifted his side and then his hand landed on something soft. He thought maybe it was a pillow but then he heard something.

"You're really so daring."

Shu opened an eye to see something that made him rise. Beside him, a beautiful woman was lying, eyes closed. Her orange blonde curls were fallen on her chest and reached below her arms. To his horror, the thing where Shu's hand rested, was her big breast, so he instantly took his hand off. Then he noticed that she also had a mp3 player around her neck and had earbuds in her each ear. But his focus changed when the female opened her eyes. Shu saw his own ocean blueness in her eyes.

"What a bothersome guy..." The girl said yawning. "First, entering an unknown woman's room, then trying to molest in her sleeping."

"It's my room." Shu said firmly.

"Is that so?"

Shu looked around to see it wasn't his room. How's that possible? Did he sleepwalk to another mansion? But sleepwalking wasn't his thing, no matter how heavy sleeper he's. Then the female spoke again to interrupt his thoughts.

"Shu Sakamaki, the eldest of the male Sakamakis, I suppose. Ain't you?"

"How do you know me?"

"Because I'm also a Sakamaki." The blond woman said closing her eyes. "My name is Shiori."

"Another Sakamaki...!"

"Keep it down...you had disturbed my sleep already. Now either go away or sleep or do whatever. But don't bother me."

Shu saw the female going sleep instantly. Shiori's everything was like him, except she's a woman. He felt himself tired and laid beside his female form. He kept looking her until he closed eyes.

* * *

Kanato was sleeping clutching his teddy. Then suddenly a sheer scream woke the purplette up.

"WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?

The boy wiped his eyes to see who dared to scream. He was about to scream too but he stopped to see the person. It was a cute little girl, with violet eyes just like him. She had mid-length lavender hair kept down with short twintails on the top. She also had bags under her eyes. But her small face was filled with anger. Then Kanato growled too.

"THIS IS MY BED! HOW DARE YOU WOKE ME UP!?"

The girl had a surprised look, but then she started to cry.

"Ehhe..ehe...Teddy look! He took our bed and now blaming us for waking him...ehe...ehe...ehe!"

"Teddy?"

Kanato looked the girl holding a teddy bear in her arms. Her teddy was pretty much like his, except it was white and had a lilac colored eye-patch.

"You got a Teddy too? I also have mine." He showed his brown Teddy.

The girl stopped crying to see it. "Your teddy is cute...but mine is cuter." She giggled suddenly.

"No! My teddy is the cutest."

"I'll kill you for arguing with me after taking my bed!" The purplette girl started to get angry. So did Kanato, but still he managed to see the room filled with stuffed toys, but none belonged to him. There were also boxes of chocolates and candies. He wondered why he was there. But the room was full of things of his liking.

"Hey...I think we've much similarities. I also have many toys and I love sweets."

"Really?" The girl's anger seemed to melt away.

"Hmm...by the way, I'm Kanato Sakamaki."

"Sakamaki?" Her violet eyes rose up. "Teddy, he seems to be one of the other Sakamakis..."

"Huh?"

"My name is Kanako Sakamaki. I've five siblings just like yours."

Kanato was speechless. He stared the girl with his identical look and personality. Then Kanako brought a chocolate.

"If it were anyone else, Teddy and me would have killed them by now." She offered the chocolate to him. "But since it's you, I won't. And that's why, I'm sharing my precious chocolate with you."

"Why's that?"

"Because we've been waiting to meet you all for long." Kanako giggled taking a bite from the chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the readers who asked about Yui's gender bent, Yui's characteristics tell me that she'd do quite fine with her gender bent, unlike the brothers. So, apparently only Sakamakis are in the story, but Yui will be referred and changes might happen depending on the story. Enjoy Reading!**

 **N/B: Sentences in Italics represents the character's thoughts.**

* * *

Ayato was snoring peacefully in his bedroom. Suddenly his happy sleeping face twisted in pain because he had been kicked on his side, followed by falling on the floor from the bed! He groaned and thought it was his annoying older brother Reiji.

"DAMN IT REIJI! What the fuck was that for?! You could've woken-"

He stopped to see the actual person who kicked him out of the bed. A pretty girl with long crimson red hair tied in a ponytail that reached her butt. She was angrily looking him with emerald green eyes and to Ayato's disappointment, she had...a very small curve on her chest.

"This was for occupying Royal Highness's sleeping place without her permission!" The girl said putting hands on her hips.

"You sure do have some guts to kick Yours Truly and spoil his sleep!"

"I wonder who's the brave here...maybe you need another kick of Royal Highness to wake up!"

Ayato was shocked to realize the room wasn't his bedroom. The thing he was sleeping on, was a coach. The place didn't seem to be in their mansion. "Yours Truly was sleeping in his room...how did this happen!?"

"Stop giving excuses! You're going to be punished for defying Royal Highness!"

"Heh! A Pancake like you would punish Yours Truly? What a joke!"

Hearing the word Pancake, the girl gritted her teeth before grabbing Ayato's jacket. She yanked to pull him up then pushed him down on the coach, before straddling on him.

Ayato was surprised to see the incredible strength of the girl. "Oi! What the fuck you're doing?!"

"What am I doing? I said it already, Weenie... I'm going to punish you!" She told before licking his neck.

Ayato's own emerald eyes widened. He remembered his first encounter with Yui which was quite similar to this. Except for him being the bottom this time.

 _This girl is a vampire!_

But before the girl could sink her fangs on his neck, a new female voice was heard.

"Stop that Ayako!"

"Not you again, Reina!" The redhead girl growled for being interrupted while feasting on her new prey.

"This room is to welcome our guests. Take such activities in your own room."

Ayato pushed off the redhead caging him, before getting up. Then he took a good look on the other woman who 'saved' him from the girl named Ayako.

"You're much like that tableware otaku."

Reina's ruby red eyes widened, her cheeks turned a bit red. "How do you know about my passion for tableware!?"

"Oh...I see you ACTUALLY ARE the female tableware otaku." Ayato sighed of thinking another perfectionist being around. "But at least you've great chest, unlike that Pancake."

"And I bet, you got the smallest dick among your brothers!" Shouted the redhead girl.

"You-...!"

"We shouldn't talk here." Reina stopped the confrontation between two redheads. "Follow me, Ayato Sakamaki." She said before turning to leave.

"Oi! How do you-..." The redhead guy called for her but she already started walking. Then he noticed Ayako glaring him. which made him to follow Reina without any delay.

* * *

"Umm...Bitch-chan...where're you? Laito-kun's mouth is here..."

"...I'm right here...fufu..." Yui embraced lying on the top of him.

"You smell awfully delicious today... Are you finally turned on by me?"

"Yeah... I'm turned on because you look so yummy. I can't resist..."

With that Laito felt his neck being kissed and licked. "Wow...that's so bold of you Bitch-chan...!" Even though he was enjoying, he knew something was off. He held the head to pull from his neck to see if Yui really got into it or not. But to his shock, her short blond curly hair and pink eyes changed into different colors. Then he pushed her off and...finally woke up from his dream.

First his green eyes widened to find someone else instead of Yui. But then he chuckled to see his molester much more attractive than her. The girl had shoulder length auburn straight hair, sharp green eyes, fair-sized perky breasts and a seductive face with a mole at left side on the chin. Laito noticed, except for feminine ones, the girl's general feature was pretty much same as his own.

"What's wrong, Bitch-kun?" She made a fake pout. "Didn't you like what you saw?"

"No, I didn't like it." He then whispered, "I loved it! I was dreaming about my cute little Bitch-chan, but who knew I'd have a hot sexy Bitch-chan right in front of me..." He winked.

"Hmm...seems we're alike each other." She crawled over him, before pushing him down. "I guess I should continue what I was doing." She flashed a smirk through which, Laito could see her fangs.

"You're a vampire?"

"Not only a pure-blood vampire, but also a Sakamaki."

"What...!"

"Let's clear this through a formal introduction." A third voice was heard.

"Reiji-kun...!" Laito was horrified to see his strict brother at the door. "Look, I didn't bring her-..."

"Well, you couldn't bring her here...as this place belongs to themselves." Reiji said fixing his glasses.

"Ehh!?" Laito finally noticed the room wasn't his, it couldn't be as the room was filled with girly stuffs.

"That's not a problem, Reiji-san." The girl chuckled. "Yummy things are always welcome in my room." With that she licked her lips at Laito, before teleporting.

Reiji then sighed, "I had thought, you're the only one who's indecent...But I've to correct myself as I just witnessed the existence of another one! Anyway, wear your clothes properly and come down to the living room." He said before leaving.

The redhead immediately realized that he just met a female version of himself, having a dangerous side under the friendly smile.

 _This is going to be fun..._

* * *

Subaru was no exception than his brothers. He was also slumbering inside his coffin. As usual, his room was too dark to see anything. Suddenly lid of his coffin swung open. The albino couldn't sense anything as he was in deep sleep. But his beauty sleep was broken with ultimate horror to feel a body on top of him! He thought it was a corpse or something that was used to prank him.

"WHAT THE...! AYATO, LAITO! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU TWO!"

"Ehh! What's this... A CORPSE!" The corpse above Subaru let out a female growl to feel a body underneath! "AYAKO, LAIKO! YOU DEAD BITCHES!"

Both of them began to whimper and skirmish making the closed coffin shaken. Then the top person managed to open the lid by kicking and stood up, before stumbling by the edge of the coffin and falling down on the floor. Subaru sat up.

"Who the hell are you! And what're you doing in my coffin?!" The stranger screamed to find the 'corpse' wasn't dead at all.

"Haah?! That's my line! How dare you interrupt my precious sleep!" Subaru was clearly angry.

The other person then somehow managed to switch on a light in the room. Then Subaru could get his mistake. The room was a mess with broken furniture and damaged walls, but he could tell it didn't belong to him. Then finally turned to the owner of the room. Seeing her only one thing came up in his mind.

 _White Rose._

The female had almost identical features of his and his mother. She had messy white hair that reached her thigh but the light pink highlights reminded Subaru more of sakura flower than white rose. Both of her crimson red eyes were visible unlike his own. The girl didn't seem to care about her attire. She wore a black choker necklace which had a silver sword pendant. She wore a loose grey baggy jacket but it failed to hide the existence of two massive junks on her chest.

"Oi you pervert!" Suddenly the collar of Subaru's black jacket was yanked up. "I'll gorge your eyes off if you dare to look there!"

"I wasn't looking!" He got off from the coffin after shoving her away.

"Your noises are too much annoying, Sakura." The purple haired little girl was suddenly at the doorway. "Can't you spend a single day without a ruckus!?"

 _So her name is really Sakura..._

"First tell me which one of you idiots put this thing into my coffin?!" The albino girl shouted at the purplette pointing a finger towards her look-alike male.

"Oi...don't you refer me as an object!" Subaru growled at her.

"Both of you're so noisy..." Kanako said clutching her teddy.

"You're much like...one of my brothers." The albino guy said after checking out the little girl.

"You mean Kanato Sakamaki?"

"How do you know him?!"

"Reina asked me to call both of you at the living room where you'll have all the explanation. Hurry unless you want to get punished." With that the purplette girl disappeared.

"So you're from those other Sakamakis..." Sakura spoke up.

"What do you mean by 'other Sakamakis'?"

"What else would I mean! Of course you guys ain't the only Sakamakis here!"

"What!"

"Shut up! You're damn annoying!" Sakura went out of the room. Subaru stood there dumbfounded, thinking what just happened. How did he come here? Apart from his family, are there more Sakamakis? And this Sakura girl, is somewhat grumpy, like himself! He doubted maybe his brothers were there too. He decided to go down at the living room as he had been asked for clearing all this confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I tried to put this chapter almost like the first episode of first anime season. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All the members of the male Sakamaki family gathered and sat at the living room with eyes-closed Shu. From the second Sakamaki family, only Reina and Ayako were there. Ayako was sitting with her legs up on the coach, clenching the cushion, still in rage for her feast being missed. Ayato's smell somehow lured her. Reina stood waiting for her all siblings to come. In a while, Sakura showed up. She gave Subaru a death glare. The albino guy shouted to see that,

"Care to explain all of this already!?"

"Shut up! This isn't your house!" Sakura said punching the wall behind her. Subaru was taken aback at first to see the girl punching wall. But then a rage came up in his mind. _Does she want to pick a fight with me!?_

"Well then..." Reiji said fixing his glasses. "Can you please start explaining, Miss Sakamaki Reina?"

"Since it's our house, so I suppose for the sake of formality, you should introduce yourselves at first." A stoic reply came from the glass-wearing dark-haired female.

"Fine." Reiji was clearly irritated. "That's the eldest son, Shu. I'm the second son Reiji. Next, the triplets Ayato, Kanato and Laito. And the youngest son, Subaru."

"Fufufu...interesting. They're all sexy as hell, also smell deliciously inviting!" A sweet female voice was heard from afar. All the boys looked up to see a beautiful green-eyed auburn haired girl wearing a brown fedora hat on the banister of the stairs, who was seen before by only Reiji and Laito among the guests. Laito smiled back to see the girl smirking at him. But his smile dropped to see her gone and...being licked at side of his neck.

"Mmm...I guess you're the sweetest among your brothers!" The perverted redhead girl was delighted to taste him. Even though Laito was a pervert himself, he couldn't control the little blush of embarrassment that showed on his cheek.

"You're wrong. His smell is the sweetest." Another voice spoke and Kanato's violet eyes widened to feel something wet and warm behind his ear. "And I'm right. He tastes sweeter than anything I had, doesn't he, Teddy?" The cute childish girl with teddy bear giggled behind him. Kanato angrily moved aside clutching his own teddy tighter.

"Now you two..." Reina spoke up to the two latter. "Don't you think that behavior was a little impolite towards the men you just met?"

"Ehh...why? Everyone wants to taste that looks yummy, don't they Kanako-chan?"

"Yes. You're right." The purplette girl nodded at the redhead girl.

"Oi you two!" shouted the other redhead girl with ponytail. "Have whoever you want, but don't touch that Weenie over there!" She told pointing Ayato. "Royal Highness saw him first and he dared to call Royal Highness as Pancake! So, Royal Highness will have him to punish!"

"Lame! Royal Highness Royal Highness...I'm sick of your calling yourself that! At least he's right about you being a Pancake!" Sakura scoffed.

"Heh! Says the person who wears baggies to hide her cannonballs!" Ayako shot back.

"Shut up!" The albino girl slammed another punch to the wall.

"Sakura...I'm warning you." Reina said irritated. "One more damage on the wall and I'll have it fixed by your pocket money."

"Tch!"

"So Sakamaki Misters," Reina turned back to the brothers. "Can any of you explain how you entered our mansion?"

No answer came from any male. Then finally Reiji replied. "We were resting at our mansion. We've no idea how we ended up here." He then had the same bad feeling like earlier about these mysterious sisters. "Nonetheless, we apologize for the embarrassment that is caused by our improper arrival. We'll be on our way." With that, Reiji got up and was about to motion his brothers to leave. But before that Reina interrupted,

"One moment please. I'm trying to verify it. So, wouldn't it be impolite to leave like that?"

"But..."

"They didn't come here by their own. They've been brought here." A new weary female voice spoke up. Recognizing the voice, Shu immediately opened his eyes. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice, only to find a blonde beauty lying on a coach afar.

"Shiori, do you know something about them?"

"Maybe."

"Don't crap with 'maybe'." Kanako said. "We'd like to have an explanation."

Shiori kept telling with her eyes closed. "That person, contacted me yesterday. He said that we'd finally meet the other Sakamakis who're supposed to live with us from now, so we need to treat them with respect. And we won't be needing any other sacrificial groom anymore."

"Huh? Are you telling they're supposed to be the new sacrificial groom? I mean all of them!?" Ayako exclaimed.

"I don't mind all of them being for that, because the more, the merrier. And they're six in total so we can divide them equally for us." The other redhead girl said suggestively. "And about that, I'm not sure if they'd be either sacrifice or groom as they're purebloods like us.

"What're you...talking about!?" Reiji's eyes widened. "This must be some sort of misunderstanding. We do have a sacrificial bride at our mansion, who's supposed to provide her blood to us. But we've never been informed about sacrificial groom. Besides, we never heard of another Sakamaki family. And may I know who's the person you just referred?"

"This is our family issue, foureyes male-version." Ayako replied. "You don't need to butt in."

"You haven't told us yet how you know about us!" Ayato growled.

"Oh, I forgot to inform." Shiori opened her blue eyes. "We're descendants from the same ancestor. This is the reason for our same family name. And because of that, killing these guys is forbidden for us."

"Yay...then we'll have a verrrry long relationship with them!" The fedora-head girl exclaimed cheerfully.

"Seems there's no misunderstanding at all." Reina said. "So, let me introduce my family.

The lifeless loafer over there is the eldest daughter Shiori." The blonde beauty, in response, only closed her eyes.

"I'm the second daughter, Reina. She's the third, Ayako."

"You won't get away next time, Weenie!" The redhead girl smirked at Ayato.

"Then Kanako."

"I shared my chocolate with you." The female purplette grinned at the male purplette. "So in exchange, I'll have you play with me and Teddy until we're satisfied."

"Laiko."

"Nice to meet you all whores." The brown fedora girl flashed a perverted smirk. "Specially you, Bitch-kun." She winked at Laito.

"And there's the youngest, Sakura."

"What a waste of time! Just never dare to throw anything in my coffin again!" The albino girl growled.

"This is...a joke, right?!" Ayato scowled with widened eyes. "Why the fuck we'd be sacrificial grooms!?"

"I don't approve this, neither does Teddy." Kanato said in a low tone.

"Even though it would've been nice to have all these beauties with us," Laito sounded unlikely worried. "I guess, our one Bitch-chan is more than enough."

"Sorry Miss Reina, but I don't have my consent on this, neither my brothers does. So, We'll take our leave."

"I'm also sorry to inform you two facts, Mr. Sakamaki Reiji. One, you've no choice. Two, you all are at our mercy now. So, I'll appreciate if you cooperate."

"Like hell I'll!" Subaru clenched his fists. "Maybe you ladies are treating us like your pathetic human preys. Let's see what you do when we leave!" He started stomping off towards the entrance door, but someone kicked his legs to make him fall on the gorund and pinned him down on his stomach, his hands were gripped behind.

"Just one step outside and you can say bye to your life!" Sakura gripped Subaru's both hands in one hand and pushed his head down with the other.

"Gah! Let go of me!" The guy squirmed under her grip.

The male vampires were shocked to see the albino girl quashing their strong albino brother like that.

"This is...dangerous." Kanato murmured.

"I guess we've to run..." Laito gestured his brothers. But...

...

...

...

"What the fuck!" Ayato shouted, "Why can't I teleport to our mansion?"

"I can't either." said his redhead twin.

All the male Sakamakis froze in place to try teleporting. "What's going on!?"

In response, they only heard a mocking smirk from the blonde beauty. Then Reina sat down and said in an irritated tone.

"Honestly! I never believed that our distant relatives would be so stupid to think themselves superior just because they're men. Unlike the mortals, we females are no weaker than the males. As far as I've been informed, all your brides were humans and apparently, there's a special bride still surviving at your mansion whose blood is alluring to you all. In case of us, all our grooms were vampires. And let me inform you, vampire blood holds minimum five times more power than human blood no matter how the taste is, specially the males blood are more effective than female ones. So, if I put it shortly, you all combined are no match for each of us!"

"And there's an invisible shield around our mansion." Laiko said giggling. "So, you can't teleport out of it fufufu!"

The Sakamaki brothers couldn't believe their ears, despite of what they were witnessing.

"What exactly do you want from us?" Finally Shu spoke up. Even though he had his calm look, his mind was filled with tension.

"What else would be that?" Shiori replied. "Haven't you realized already that you all are our prey?"

"Well, that word would be an honorific for them." Reina said. "All of their manners are deplorable, so I won't let them have this honor so soon. They'll serve us as our servants until they get the proper discipline."


	4. Chapter 4

All the boys got their own separate room in their 'new' home. The rooms they had been assigned, were beyond their choice. No, not at servant quarters, they were closer to their new 'mistresses'.

Reina escorted Reiji to a dark colored room. When the lights were switched on, the male's eyes went up. The room was well decorated with three massive showcases, which were filled with crockeries. And there was a bed but it looked like the it was brought just for him.

"Is it a bedroom?" He asked irritably.

"Apparently, for you it is. I just heard from your third brother that you've an interest in tableware so I figured that you'd be best to take care of my precious crockery sets." Reina replied.

"Yes, I like these stuffs but it doesn't mean I'd take care of someone else's."

"Reiji Sakamaki," The woman had a dark look on her face. "You seemed to be the only disciplined among your brothers. So, don't displease me by any deplorable manner."

Reiji scoffed. "Okay, then how can I do my research work? I don't suppose you'd let me borrow your lab."

Reina thought a while. "Yes, you're correct about that. But as you've similar interest like me, so I shall be kind enough to assign you a job as my lab assistant."

"What?!"

"You shall bring me stuffs I require and help me with my research. As for your payment, I shall provide you the money you demand, and also I shall share my precious tea with you if I'm satisfied with your hard work. Now, first of all, since it's your first day, I'll give you an easy task."

Reina called a maid. "Take Mr. Reiji Sakamaki to the kitchen. Pass him the duty of cleaning dishes for today."

What the spectacled male thought, was that he must had 'misheard'.

* * *

A maid was taking Kanato to his new room. But, then suddenly the lavender haired little girl appeared.

"I've made a room for him. So, no need to prepare any other."

The maid bowed and left. Kanato became suspicious.

"What're you plotting?"

"I'm plotting to escort you where you belong to." Kanako blankly replied.

Both of them entered to the room with light purple wall decorated with star prints. Kanato remembered this room.

"I refuse to share room with a girl like you."

"I was planning a tea-party for you." The girl said with an upset look. "Are you refusing?"

She got him. Kanato couldn't refuse a tea-party. Kanako figured the boy was just like her, she smirked herself when he wasn't noticing. Then she pointed out something, which was a huge card board box shaped like a small house, decorated with colors and laces. There was a futon with a pillow under it.

"Here...this is your bed, Kanato-san. You'll sleep and stay here."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Am I laughing?"

"That's not something anyone can sleep!"

"Why not? It's like a dollhouse. So, dolls must sleep there."

"Yes...but-" Suddenly Kanato's eyes widened to realize something. "Wait, did you just refer ME as your DOLL?!"

"Of course I did. I already announced there, didn't I?" The lavender-haired girl snorted.

The boy's rage grew up, but suddenly he saw an instinct. He grabbed the little girl, pushed her down on the bed and straddled her.

"Heh, you look more like a doll yourself, so why don't you become my doll instead?" He smirked deviously.

Suddenly Kanako's mind filled with fear, she was about to cry before she noticed a half-eaten chocolate cake and pastries on the table beside her bed that she was consuming earlier. Then what she did, was to grab a piece of the cake and smeared it on Kanato, making his face all over coated with chocolate and cream.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID!?" He yelled on top of lungs.

Kanato couldn't wipe his face, before Kanako took more cake and pastries and smeared on his face, cloths and even on teddy. Then she giggled.

"Hehehe...you look so funny!" She brought a small mirror and held in front of Kanato. The purplette boy looked at the mirror, only to find a chocolate covered figure. When he noticed his beloved Teddy was soiled, he gritted his teeth (or fangs). He noticed the girl nonstop laughing. Then he also took a large pastry and smeared on her as well as her white teddy.

"What the...! HOW DARE YOU!?"

"THIS IS FOR DEFILING ME AND MY TEDDY, YOU BITCH!"

"HAVE YOU REALIZED THAT YOU JUST DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE?!" Kanako groaned taking another piece of cake. "GET READY NOW!"

"BRING IT ON" Kanato sneered with a cake in his hand. After that whatever happened in Kanako's room, only one word is enough to describe that...Disaster.

* * *

Reiji couldn't believe what he was doing. Wearing apron and gloves, he was washing the dirty dishes of Sakamaki family. He probably wouldn't mind that much if this Sakamaki family were of his own, Sometimes Reiji had to do unlikable things because of his annoying brothers. But being ordered by some other family was something he never thought of. On top of that, this namesake of a family was almost identical version of his own family. Which is the actual root of the problems. Then the dark-haired vampire was startled by a voice.

"Not done yet? Seriously...taking this long for such a simple job, you aren't that active that you seem..." Of course the voice belong to a certain dark-haired vampiress who was the reason of his troubles.

"Or could it be you weren't paying attention, hmm?" Suddenly Reiji was startled by a whisper in his ear, which made his cheeks turned red. "Looks like someday I need to take you aside and thoroughly teach you some discipline..."

Even though Reiji was blushed, he still managed to realize that he himself told those words to his prey. And now his own words hit him, which came from someone with his identical personality. Somehow the feeling made Reiji shivered to know how his own words sound like.

Reina stood their until Reiji finished the task he was given by her. Despite of being a vampire, he was very tired as he wasn't habituated to do these chores. He tiredly looked at the spectacled female and hoped that she'd give him some break. But before any of them could say anything, they heard some commotion.

Reina and Reiji teleported following the noise and they stood in front of Reina's lavender haired sister's room. Reiji also could feel the aura of his purple haired brother. And when Reina twisted the knob of the door, both of them were about to get heart attack to see the view.

In front of two glass wearing vampires, there were two figures entirely covered with cream and chocolate, fighting with each other by stuff dolls, pillows and other things in the room. The whole room was a mess with sweets and foams of cushions on the bed, coach, wall, table, dresser everywhere. Then Reiji managed to groan when some cream stained his cloths.

"STOP!"

Both the creatures stopped and looked at the latters.

"First of all, who're you two?" Reina asked.

One of them wiped his/her face. "Can't you see it's me, Reina!" Kanako was revealed first.

"Care to explain all of this?!"

"It's because of him!" She pointed the other chocolate covered creature.

"Is that you, Kanato?" Reiji asked to see a strand of puprle hair in the thick layer of chocolates.

"Yes...this bloody bitch started it first!"

"What a disgrace to see you like this, Kanako!" The purplette girl was being scolded by her elder sister.

"NO I said, it's his fault!"

"Now stop this at instance and clean up yourself, Kanato!" Reiji ordered his brother.

"You too, Kanako." Reina said. "And both of you, stay away from each other! I won't like to have any repeat of this!"

Kanato and Kanako gave each other death glares before leaving the room.

"Honestly, it's all of yours first day here and this happened. I suppose, you should've raised your brother more properly." Reina snorted.

"Excuse me!?" Reiji narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

"Anyways, clean up this mess asap. I don't want to see this room soiled like that for long."

"But I-...!"

"What? Aren't you going to take the respnsibility of your brother's deed? You should be happy that I'm just ordering you to clean this. Unless you want a real punishment!"

"Fine!" Reiji coldly sighed. After a lot of dish washing, he just wanted to rest and now this happened. He knew that his along with his brothers' happy days were gone...


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, readers. Again sorry for the delay. Tbh, the plot of the story wasn't ready before and I was running out of ideas. But now it's been fixed, so I'll try to update sooner from now.**

 **Thanks for all the precious reviews. I really love how the readers love my stories.**

 **Readers who asked about Yui: The plot takes place after Yui comes. It's been said in chapter 3, where Reina says about a special bride at the original Sakamakis' house. But Yui won't have any genderbent, and she'll appear in the story later.**

 **AnimeBo001: Maybe you're right about Suzuki since it's a vehicle brand too. But as far as I know, Suzuki is a surname in Japan. Besides, I choose Sakura because Subaru's GB's favorite flower will be sakura (cherry blossom), like his white rose.**

 **Warning: The story is a pure humor but will contain matured jokes.**

* * *

Shu was walking lazily to the room that had been fixed for him, wanting to sleep peacefully. But all of a sudden he stumbled on something and next thing he knew he fell on his face on the floor! Groaning in pain, he touched his head where it hurt. He felt it swollen on his forehead. He sat up and looked around to see what caused him fall down. And his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance with the view of a certain blonde beauty sitting on the floor at the corridor, leaning on the wall...snoring.

Shu was pretty angry at Shiori's stupidity, but then something came up in his mind. He, HIMSELF had this habit of sleeping here and there and had experiences of causing his brothers stumble on him. Realizing that he just got his own blow on himself, his lips curled into a chuckle. And then he heard,

"Walking over and falling on me, and now staring me like that...what're you planning?" The woman spoke up without opening her eyes.

"It's not my fault if you block my way...besides," Shu sat leaning to the wall at the opposite of Shiori's, facing her, "Lying carelessly like this..." His eyes were glancing at her curves, "You seem to be the one waiting to be attacked by someone..."

"Already thinking about those things, huh? As I thought...you really are a lewd man."

"And you're a closet lewd woman." Shu snapped. Shiori made no more comment and started to snore again. Seeing that, Shu went sleeping there too.

* * *

The moment the introducing meeting between the two Sakamaki families were done, Ayato hid himself somewhere. He didn't want to admit that he was scared of this Pancake no. 2, who overpowered him by strength and targeted him. He was walking while thinking about how to deal with Ayako. Then it was Ayato's turn...to stumble and fall on the floor hard...as the redhead was passing the exact corridor where the blonde pair was sleeping leaning at each side wall.

"The fuck...SHU?!"

"Keep it down..."

"For what?! Yours Truly just fell on the floor because of you!"

"It's not my fault if you blindly walk."

"You blonde sloth! You got a room, why the fuck you need to sleep here..."

"It's...her fault."

Ayato finally noticed the eldest of the Sakamaki girls. "Great...now we gotta deal with two sloths here...tableware otaku is gonna get crazy! Oi Melon sloth, get up!" The redhead nudged the blonde woman but she was in deep sleep, so she didn't move.

"Seriously, she even beats Shu!" Ayato scowled, before his eyes caught the sight of well-rounded chest of the older blonde woman. And then,

"You fucking perverted boobs loving shit!" Ayato's eyes widened in horror to recognize the voice, "Royal Highness was searching for you and here you're playing with that lazyass's boobs!"

"Yours Truly did nothing, you dumb Pancake!" Of course Ayato would never bend down in front of this redhead girl.

"You saw this coming!" Ayako rushed to the other redhead before she stumbled on Shiori's leg and fell on Ayato!

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ROYAL HIGHNESS FALL, YOU SMALL-COCK DUMB SHIT-HEAD?!"

Now Ayato's flare rose up, no one ever swore names to him like this, specially never any girl. He pushed Ayako before pinning her down.

"Enough of your insults to Yours Truly. Now brace yourself!" The redhead guy leaned to bite her, but before that the redhead girl shoved a kick upwards to his crotch!

"Aaaggh!"

"Hehe you think taking Royal Highness's blood is that easy? Now you get yourself ready-..."

"What a pain." Finally the sleeping beauty opened her sapphire eyes, "Why do you kids have to be so loud? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"You're lying here like a dead pig for hours and still 'trying to sleep'?! That pervert Weenie was about to grope your bigass boobies if I didn't stop him!"

"So you're jealous about that?" Shiori snapped to her redhead sister, who just frowned, "Like hell I am! I'll chop his hands off if he ever tries to do that to Royal Highness!"

"Heh! Royal Highness hardly has any boobs to grope!" Ayato snorted.

"And Yours Truly hardly has any d*ck to screw!" Ayako sneered back.

"How unsightly!" The voice of the glass-wearing vampiress caught their attention. "Now do I've to remind you that there's a living room in this mansion? If you four want to gossip or to be communicative with each other then do it by using the sofas at the living room, not by sitting on the floor of the hallway where people are supposed to walk!"

"You need to power-up your lenses, Foureyes! Do we look like we're gossiping?!" The redhead girl yelled.

"Don't call me with inappropriate names, Ayako. Now I expect you all to evacuate this place at once!"

Ayako and Ayato got up before giving each other glares. And Shiori and Shu didn't move from their places. Reina said to see that, "I take that the eldest of the guest Sakamakis is an idol of idleness, just like our eldest. I wonder if all the eldests are such useless..."

If it were Reiji, Shu wouldn't give any shit. But since it wasn't him, so the blonde male didn't want to deal with the female like he usually did with his brother. He lazily got up, taking full two minutes and began to walk... in a speed of a sloth. The two redheads stared him bewildered.

"At least he has some shame...unlike this Lifeless Loafer." Reina snorted to see no sign of moving of her blonde older sister, who was continuing her snoring on the floor. "You two make her go to her own room."

"Why the hell Royal Highness would do that?!"

"As a punishment for causing noises, I don't want to see this wench sleeping here and you two will be responsible for that." With that the dark-haired female left.

"Tch, she's annoying just like Reiji!" Ayato groaned.

"I won't argue about that." Sighed Ayako. "Oi fatass, get the hell up!"

"Hmph..." came from the blonde beauty.

"Tch! Oi Weenie. Help out or Reina will get our ass." Ayako hoisted Shiori's one arm around her neck from one side. Ayato did the same from Shiori's other side.

"She indeed does have a fat-ass."

"You moron! Don't grab her butt!"

"I can't pull her up if I don't."

"You can, pervert! Hold her by waist."

"This boy is lewd too." The blonde girl murmured in sleeping.

"Ugh...why she's so heavy? I bet she weighs more than me or any of my brother."

"Isn't that obvious? Half of her total weight comes from her boobs and ass. The rest come from her oversleeping and eating."

"You two are too slow..." Shiori said yawning. "Hurry and get me to the bed."

"Don't act out, you sleeping bitch!" Ayako yelled, "Be grateful or we'll throw you out of window!"

"I don't care."

"If you're awake, why don't you go by your own?" Ayato irritably asked.

"Because it's too troublesome..." The blonde beauty replied bluntly.

"I guess Shu and Reiji got multiplied by two in this mansion...except for the other two ain't guys." The redhead guy sighed.

"That's my line. Your two older brothers are like the male version of Shiori and Reina. Besides, your shota brother reminds me of Kanako."

"Likewise. And when that hothead Melon punched the wall, I thought it was Subaru."

"You mean the youngest of yours has the same habit as Sakura? Shoot! Then we won't be needing bulldozers to demolish the house." The redhead girl sighed, realizing that their guests had same personalities of their own. "But the other twin of yours didn't seem pervert as Laiko."

"How clueless you're! That bastard is the biggest pervert in our house, nope he's the most perverted vampire ever!"

"Why're you omitting yourselves?" The blonde beauty interrupted now, "You two exactly are same to each other...both are annoying and need to shut up."

"No way! Royal Highness isn't like this dumbass!" Ayako growled.

"Yours Truly is nowhere like this irritating Pancake!" Ayato did same.

"Me irritating? And you're a cockmunch!"

"Freaking tiny tits!"

"You both kids are cramping my eardrums." Shiori was a bit irritated now. "Just take me to my room asap."

"Shut up, you paralyzed immortal bitch!" Ayako grumbled before finding Shu suddenly in front of them, who was still on the way of his room...very slowly.

"Seriously Shu, I can't fucking believe that you still haven't reached to your room!" Ayato groaned because of his older brother blocking their way.

"In that case, you can carry me like that woman, if you want me off your way sooner."

"You little-...!"

"Hey Weenie, I got an idea." Suddenly Ayako grinned. "Come here." She let go of Shiori for a moment and whispered something in Ayato's ear, making him chuckle as well.

"Not bad, it'll be fun."

Then the redhead girl said, "Hey Shiori, walking like this is troublesome...how about a piggyback ride?"

"Even better..." A sleepy eyes-closed Shiori replied.

Next thing that happened was, Ayako and Ayato pushed Shiori forward, causing her land on Shu's back. Expecting piggyback ride, the blonde beauty wrapped her arms and legs around the other blonde's neck and waist. Shu was startled at sudden heavy weight on his back which caused him fall on the floor...again!

The two redheads teleported to the living room and burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Ayato stared Ayako for a while, who was still laughing. Then finally he said,

"I guess Shiori is right...we're pretty much same to each other."

"Hmm...I think so." The girl replied thoughtfully, "In that case, Royal Highness will give you a reward."

The vampire guy's fangs twitched, finally he got the chance to take this nice smelling vampire girl's blood. But then Ayato's smile vanished within seconds, when he heard Ayako saying,

"As your reward, you'll be staying in the torture chamber of Royal Highness."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know through reviews. And if you like this, please don't forget to follow and favorite the story**.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back, readers. Now, I thought something about GB Sakamakis. They should be equally attractive as the original ones. I saw the GB Sakamakis in the web, but they did not seem that much stunning (No offense to the artists, I really respect them for the effort), like the boys do. So, I came up with idea of adopting girls from other animes, who're beautiful and look closest to the diaboys. Also, it will be convenient for the reader's imagination on GB diaboliks. The anime girls I chose, are given in Announcement after this chapter with reasons.  
**

* * *

Ayako led Ayato to a dark room, before turning the lights on. What Ayato saw, was beyond his thoughts. There were many torture devices...more than his own. Then finally they were in front of a big spiky iron maiden.

"So...you got it, too." Ayato said. "I've also one."

"This isn't for me. Mine is that." The girl pointed another iron maiden, which had no spike. "You'll be sleeping in this one."

The redhead boy's eyes widened in horror, "But...that's...!"

"Now now...let Royal Highness help you to go to bed." With that the redhead girl started pushing him inside.

"NO...NO! Yours Truly will die! Help...!" Ayato screamed while resisting.

"Ehh? Isn't Yours Truly invincible...? So nothing should happen." With that, Ayako shoved him inside the spiky maiden, closing its lid.

* * *

Shu again fell on the floor...this time with a heavy load on his shoulder. The man fell on his stomach and the woman there was above him. Shu tried to move but Shiori was way too heavy. He was also feeling uncomfortable having touched by her 'package' from behind.

"Oi...get up."

"Hmm...weren't you supposed to give me a ride on your back?"

"I don't remember saying anything like that. Now get off from me."

"No..." Shiori replied, "Too troublesome."

"How bothersome..." Shu sighed but got up anyway, with Shiori on his back, who replied, "Whatever, take me to my bed now."

The blonde male's eyes narrowed, "Are you ordering me?"

"Of course I'm." Shiori reluctantly replied, "They all talked about choosing own prey, didn't they?...I chose you."

"Prey? Me?" Shu was getting a bit annoyed now.

"Yeah..." She yawned, "You tend to sleep just like me...so you're the quietest and the least bothersome."

Before Shu could answer, he noticed something. In the distance, a figure was crossing the corridor...carrying a bucket of water and a washrag in his hand. The blonde male walked a bit to find it was none other than...his bespectacled brother, who was just done from cleaning Kanako's room. Shu couldn't help but snickered,

"Are my eyes tricking me, or is that my high & mighty perfect brother passing by after some cleaning workout?"

Reiji was jolted to see his brother, his face was red with embarrassment and anger, he face-palmed in his mind for being seen like this by his deadbeat brother. But, then he managed to notice the blonde woman.

"At least...I don't have to worry about your laziness, as I see someone is already taking care of that." The dark-haired vampire mockingly smirked before disappearing and...making the blonde frown. The he felt Shiori's head leaning on his shoulder, she probably went sleeping again. But then, something came up in Shu's mind...to teach her a lesson.

* * *

"LET YOURS TRULY OUT!"

Ayato screamed for his dear life inside the iron maiden. Spikes were touching is body, but they didn't tear him apart. Then finally he calmed down. He touched the spikes to find that...they felt like rubber.

"Oi Pancake, this was a very bad joke! Now open up!" He yelled, punching forward. Then the lid opened.

"Hahaha...Yours Truly was scared." Ayako laughed hard. "That face of yours is adorable...Royal Highness is entertained!"

That made the guy really angry, "Royal Highness is entertained, huh? Then why doesn't SHE entertain Yours Truly this time?!" Getting Ayako off-guard, Ayato grabbed her hand, followed by pulling her inside the iron-maiden with him. The lid was closed instantly, trapping the redhead pair inside.

"YOU DUMBFUCKER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! THIS CAN'T BE OPENED FROM INSIDE!"

* * *

Splash!

Shiori's sleep was interrupted again because this time she felt herself being thrown in water. Fully drenched, she sat up and fully opened her sapphire eyes to find herself in the bathtub of their bathroom. Then finally she met the other sapphire eyes.

"Now what was that for?" She calmly demanded in a rough voice.

"Your room is too far away...I was tired." Shu carelessly replied.

"Is this where you decided to drop me then?"

"This was the nearest..besides, I slept in our bathtub. It's not that bad." With that, the male blonde turned his back to leave. But a hand grabbed his arms. Next thing Shu knew, he was yanked back, followed by being splashed into the water! He sat up and glared the female blonde.

"Now...we're even." Shiori leaned back and let her head rest on the edge of the tub, before closing her eyes. "You're right, it's not that bad."

Shu's joy for splashing Shiori vanished after being himself splashed. But he thought to lay back like the woman, so he leaned back to the opposite side, facing her. Before he closed his eyes, his gaze fell on the sleeping face of the beautiful blonde woman. He couldn't help but stared. He used to be admired by girls at school...but this is the first time, he admired the beauty of any woman. On top of that, that woman had similar features and personality like his own. He couldn't help but thought her a twin...but then again, he shook off that idea. He felt thankful to think that he wasn't a sibling of that beautiful woman. He drifted in sleep while in thoughts.

* * *

Thud! Thud!

"Shit! It's not budging." Ayako grumbled after a few failed attempts by punching. "That's all because of you, brainless moron!"

"Shut the fuck up, Pancake! You're the one who pushed Yours Truly inside!" Ayato shot back.

"I'd get you out if you hadn't pull me!"

"I hate to say but I miss my no. 1 Pancake now!"

"Pancake pancake...calling non-busty girls like this, what you got yourself, skeletal boobs loving boob?!"

"You little-...Ouch!" Ayato's forehead hit something.

"Ow...ow, that hurt!" Ayako rubbed hers, since it was her head, to which the guy's head bumped. Then because of too much movement, Ayako accidentally was pressed on Ayato's chest. Which caused both of them blush. But Ayako didn't pull back, and Ayato didn't let her go either. And right then the lid swung open, just on time...by the perfect person.

"You're a disgrace, Ayako." The stoic bespectacled girl adjusted her glasses, "I didn't expect you'd engage this kind of activity with someone you just met few hours ago. No wonder, Laiko's influence is consuming you."

"The fuck...Foureyes! Do you think Royal Highness is interested in idiot guys?!" Ayako yelled, making Ayato frown, "He pulled me in!"

"I didn't ask for any details." Reina replied, "I'm here to tell you to come down for dinner. Don't be late for that."

After the older girl went away, the younger girl got out from there. "I'll crush you for this, Weenie!" She gave Ayato a death glare before disappearing. The guy just murmured, "That damn cockblocker girl...she deserves to be that tableware otaku's girlfriend!"

* * *

Shu didn't know how long he slept in the bathtub in wet clothes, along with another sleepyhead. Then suddenly he stirred when he felt movements in the water. Then his ocean blue eyes opened to see another pair of identical eyes, but feminine and with long lashes. The other blonde practically straddled him, her arms were at either side of his, trapping him between her arms.

"What're you doing, lewd woman?" Shu still sleepily asked.

"I was wondering what kind of music you listen..." Shiori pulled out one of his earbuds, removed her own earbuds and inserted it into ear.

"Oh... Starvinsky, right? Good choice though."

"You seem to be in classics, too."

"No...I'm more into traditional." With that , Shiori pulled one of her own earbuds, and inserted into Shu's ear.

"Hmm...not bad though." The guy was pleased. "Pretty soothing and relaxing."

Then suddenly, the woman's usual weary expression changed, "Let me drink your blood."

Now the man's pleased expression changed into shock, which was noticed by the other. "Why? Are you scared?"

"Do I look like I'm scared?" Shu's eyes narrowed at her words.

"In that case...stay still." With that, Shiori grabbed his shoulder, "Hmm, your skin is very pale...I'm sure blood would come out like geyser, if I bite here."

Now, that made Shu gulp...didn't he say the exact same thing to Yui? Then finally, he inhaled a long breath when he felt pain on his shoulder. He grabbed the sides of the bathtub to keep steady.

"You called me lewd, right? I wonder who's lewd now." Shiori said, while sucking Shu's blood. "Your blood is warm...I feel like getting burnt. I can feel the temperature of your cold vampire skin rising up, the moment my fangs dug."

Shu sat there frozen. His body felt numb. The woman was doing and telling on him as she pleased. Then finally Shiori pulled off when she was done,

"Human blood is always better than vampires..." She said wiping the blood from her mouth, "But, yours is different...this is the finest quality blood I ever had. I wonder if it's because you're the vampire king's son?..."

The male blonde glared the fem blonde, no doubt that from now he'd be treated as a meal. But Shu didn't want to give in that easily, "Since you took my blood, then you've to let me suck you too."

"Go on..." Again laziness was back into the girl, "It's not like I care..."

"Very well then. I don't have to use my energy much..." Shu pulled Shiori closer. But right then,

"Hhhn!" A gasp was heard from outside, someone was watching them. The blonde guy glanced there for a moment, but when he turned back...he found Shiori was gone.

"Tch...troublesome woman!" Shu grumbled before getting up from the bathtub.

* * *

Laito was peeping the blonde pair through the keyhole of the bathroom door. He was chuckling and wishing to watch some live lewd action. But then he suddenly gasped in ecstasy,

"Hhhn!"

Because, he felt his butt being rubbed and grabbed by a soft hand. Then finally his green eyes widened in horror, when he heard a whisper in his ear,

"Nfu...what my naughty Bitch-kun is doing right now?"


	7. Announcement

**~$~Announcement~$~**

* * *

I needed to write this to let you all know something about this story. Which you might need so that you do not get too confused.

 ** _1# As I said, in the newest chapter today (chapter 6) about the appearance of Gender bents by adopting other anime girls. Well, I have my own imagination for the GBs as I already described their appearance in first two chapters. The girls I adopted, have the closest look of my imagination. But, if anyone does not like them, can have their own imagination._**

 ** _Here the girls I am finally selecting for the GBs. Also the reasons are given for each:_**

 **Ayako:** Rias Gremory (Highschool dxd) with small bust and ponytail.

 **Reason:** In the anime, she seemed possessive about Issei. Also, her red hair are exactly like Ayato's. So, I chose her with a ponytail, green eyes and small bust for my imagination.

 **Shiori:** Kizuna Yumeno (Mirai Millennium)

 **Reason:** I only watched 2 or 3 parts of that anime. I checked out many blue-eyed blonde girls, but she seemed to be fit for Shu. So, that's the reason.

 **Laiko:** Jaina (Sword girls).

 **Reason:** I had a bit trouble to choose this. Because, most of other redhead girls reminded me of Ayato. Only Jaina's looks made me to choose as Laito's GB because it matched with my own imagination (Chapter 2).

 **Reina:** Ikaruga (Senran Kagura) with magenta eyes and glasses.

 **Reason:** She comes from one of my favorite game and anime. She has a strict personality. Not to mention, her looks matched with what I imagined for Reiji's GB (Chapter 1).

 **Sakura:** IA (Vocaloid) with red eyes and big bust.

 **Reason:** I had troubles to choose her too. Her looks matched with my imagined Subaru's GB (Chapter 2), and she does have a tsundere personality (in a cute way though). That's why I chose her.

 **Kanako: Undecided.**

 ** _2# This story only contains matured humor. So, please do not confuse them with lemons/smuts. This is why, it's T-rated._**

 ** _3# I do not think Yui's Gender Bent male is important in this story, yet I will consider to add if I find suitable situation. Shiranai Atsune, hope I did answer your questions about lemons and Yui._**

 ** _4# This was the actual point I wanted to announce. In this story, I was planning to focus on the Sakamakis only, then make a sequel for the Mukamis. But judging all the reviews of readers, also to make the story more entertaining, I decided to include the Mukamis and their Gender bent girls. Which I will probably add after few chapters. But Tsukinamis and Kino will not be here. Because, I think twenty vampires in a story is more than enough! XD_**

 ** _5# As for Mukami GBs, I selected anime girls for them, too. Except for Azusa's GB. As I said, Kanato's GB is undecided too. So, readers, suggest girls for Kanato and Azusa's GBs. Just note that, they need to be loli or cute type._**

 ** _6# I would like to ask for a vote. As for Kou's GB name, I finalized 2 names: Kira and Kaya. It's hard for me to choose between them. So, readers, help me choose between Kira and Kaya. The more vote gainer name will be chosen as Kou's GB._**

Hope I did not disappoint anyone. And again, thanks for all the love for 'Gender Bender'. And please do not forget to review, follow and favorite the story.


End file.
